Berserker
A Berserker was a female Locust DroneDestroyed Beauty. They had myopic visionGears of War 3, and as such they mostly rely on smell and sound to locate enemies. If anyone moves too quickly or makes other distinct noises (for example: firing a weapon), a Berserker will charge the source of the sound and attempt to either run it over or bludgeon it to death. If the sound is made while the target is behind a wall or any other solid object that the Berserker cannot break through, the Berserker will put her hand out in front of her and attempt to 'sniff out' her foe. Berserkers can gain enough momentum when running to smash through solid brick walls without being hurt. One has shown to be extremely fast as it was able to catch up with a full speed train and get onboard in an attempt to stop the lightmass offensive but was thrown off the train by Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. History Before the Locust started buttfucking everyone on Sera during the invasion of the surface, Berserkers were used for reproductive purposes to boost the Locust numbers. The COG speculated that the Locust reproduce by rapeGears of War: Aspho Fields, as they are far too violent to allow more conventional means. Days after Emergence Day, at least one Berserker was seen hurting a young Jace but was killed by small arms fire. Gears of War:Hollow Though the famous Marcus Fenix never saw a single Berserker until the Lightmass Offensive,Gears of War over three Berserkers were sent to stop the COG during the Lightmass Offensive. They inflicted minor losses on the Gears. During the Mission to Montevado, one Berserker was seen under Montevado trying to kill Jace Stratton, but Jace was able to use the Beserker's lack of eyesight against her and made her fall to her death.Gears of War:Hollow Lambent Berserker During the Lambent Invasion, the Lambent plague had transformed the Berserker into a Lambent version .[http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14304771/gears-of-war-3/videos/e310_ignlive_gow3_061510.html IGN video: E3 demo with CliffyB]. In terms of physical appearance, the Lambent Beserker glows with Immulsion and has numerous tendrils. In terms of strength, the Lambent Berserker has a tougher hide that can withstand 3 simultaneous Hammer of Dawn strikes, and in addition, it can leap great distances unlike its standard counterpart. Behind the Scenes Berserkers were ranked number 2 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Deadliest Locust".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI In an interview, Cliffy B. stated that he was a "fan of Resident Evil 4". The game features an enemy named the Garrador, which is a hulking man with eyes sewn shut & massive retractable claws. Due to Cliff's statement, it's very likely that the Berserker is a homage to the Garrador, due to both having horrible (if at all) eyesight, and close combat proficiency. In a flashback scene in Gears of War: Hollow Issue Six, a Berserker is shown being killed by small arms fire.Gears of War:Hollow Beast Mode In Gears of War 3, the Beserker is playable in the new Beast Mode. However, it has to be unlocked, and Cliffy B. commented that players will enjoy its brute strength, but it will have the drawback of terrible eyesight. The Lambent Berserker is not playable in Beast Mode though, only the Locust Berserker can be used. In Beast mode Berserkers can be killed without the Hammer of Dawn although the Beserker can absorb a massive amount of bullets before going down. In Beast mode it has two attacks: A charge where as long as the player is pressing the sprint button the Berserker will run and crush any human in its path, other than Heroes who will only be downed. The second attack is the Berserker slamming its fists into the ground creating a small explosion. A maximum of 2 direct attacks will kill any enemy on normal difficulty. Horde 2.0 Beserkers make their return to the franchise in Gears of War 3, appearing in the randomized boss waves of Horde 2.0. They usually appear in groups of two, but sometimes three will apear on higher waves. As before, regular firearms alone cannot kill Berserkers. The most effective way to combat a Berserker is to burn her with the Hammer of Dawn, Scorcher, or Incendiary Grenade; this will stun her and soften her hide enough for bullets to do damage. Explosives such as the Boomshot, Torque Bow and Frag Grenade will also do more damage, but players should still try to use them when the Berserker is burning for maximum effect. Berserkers, like their Lambent cousins, provide a quite difficult boss wave because they instantly destroy any fortifications (and down any player) that they hit, providing a sizable distraction from the other enemies in the wave. Like any other boss wave, it's usually best to kill everything else first and save the Berserkers for last; you should also try to stay away from your base as much as you can, especially your turrets and Silverback. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Females